


Du bist so faszinierend

by Viereck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Gaster ist immer noch da, auch wenn ihr ihn nicht sehen könnt.





	Du bist so faszinierend

Die Nichtexistenz war ein äußerst faszinierender Zustand. Verteilt über Zeit und Raum sah Gaster alles. Und er wusste auch alles. Er war noch nie zuvor so nah dran ein Gott zu sein, wie in diesem Augenblick. Es war schon seltsam, dachte sich Gaster, welcher sich in der Dunkelheit befand und doch überall war. Der Wissenschaftler fragte sich ob es möglich wäre sich im Zeitkontinuum selber zu vergessen. Als eine Art Parpetuum Mobile seines eigenen Verstandes. Gefangen in der von ihm verursachten Zeitanomalie.  
Dieser Fehler im Gefüge war vergleichbar mit vielen Fäden. Jeder Faden stand für einen Zeitstrang. Doch durch das Zerreißen dieser Fäden waren sie stets gezwungen von vorne zu beginnen.  
Gaster wusste es besser. Es war kein Riss in den Fäden, ehr ein riesiger Knoten. Seit Jahren (vielleicht waren es auch nur Wochen oder Stunden; Er wusste es einfach nicht mehr) arbeitete er daran dieses Knäul zu lösen. Doch trotz all seiner Möglichkeiten, hatte er im Grunde gar keine.  
Er existierte nicht. Alles was der ehemalige königliche Wissenschaftler tat hatte keine Bedeutung und keinen Einfluss. Etwas was es nicht gab, konnte die Zeit nicht beeinflussen. Nun, nicht direkt jedenfalls.  
Dafür hatte Gaster schließlich seine Gefolgsleute. Und Sans. Sein guter, guter Sans.

Nein, er würde das kleine Skelett nicht als Handlanger oder Diener bezeichnen. Nicht wirklich. Sans war so viel mehr. Viel zu wertvoll um ihn mit anderen Monstern vergleichen zu können.  
Als sie sich vor vielen Jahren kennenlernten (vielleicht vor Jahrhunderten), arbeitete Dr. Wing Ding Gaster an privaten Experimenten. Natürlich im Deckmantel seiner loyalen Arbeit zu ihrem geliebten König gekleidet. Asgore hatte bereits den Verdacht, dass sein Spitzenwissenschaftler mehr anstrebte als er zugab und verschärfte regelmäßig die Überwachungsvorkehrungen. Doch das machte nichts. Gaster war ein Genie. Ein Genie das konkurrenzlos über die Labore in Hotland dirigierte und auch ein paar Wachen und Kameras konnten rein gar nichts daran ändern. Es war ein leicht zu gewinnendes Geschicklichkeitsspiel.  
Seine offiziellen Forschungen jedoch befassten sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit der Zerstörung der Barriere, die die Monster im Untergrund gefangen hielt. Ein halb verendetes Menschenkind befand sich in dem Käfig direkt vor seinen Füßen. Das Testsubjekt vertrug die Stresstests nicht gut. Auch wenn es amüsant war dem winzigen Würmchen dabei zuzusehen. Eine kleine Dosis Adrenalin reichte in der Regel aus, um das Kind am Leben zu erhalten.  
Gaster hockte sich vor die Gitterstäbe und beobachtete fasziniert wie das Testsubjekt die zermahlene Nahrung aus ihrem stählernen Napf fischte. Dieser Mensch war leider nicht so einfallsreich wie der letzte. Immer wieder verschluckte sich das Kind an dem Pulver. Ihr Vorgänger hingegen nahm etwas Flüssigkeit aus dem Wassernapf, schüttete sie über die zermahlenen Rohstoffe und Proteine, verrührte diese Mixtur zu einem Brei und aß ihn anschließend. Es war wirklich sehr faszinierend. Gaster fiel es schwer sich von seiner Arbeit zu lösen. Wenn er Augäpfel gehabt hätte, hätten sie gestrahlt und geleuchtet.

An diesem Tag kam ein neuer Assistent zu ihm. Frisch von der Universität, aber mit viel Potenzial. Am Ende würde es keine Rolle spielen. Sein letzter Assistent überlebte eines seiner privaten Experimente leider nicht. Ein tragischer Arbeitsunfall. Vielleicht sollte sich der Neuling mit neugierigen Fragen zurückhalten. Es würde sein Leben voraussichtlich verlängern. Doch Gaster ließ sich nichts anmerken. Überglücklich über das neue Gesicht in seinen Laboren ging er auf das kleine Skelett zu und schüttelte diesem aufgeregt die Hand.  
Sans wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er davon halten sollte, aber er spielte mit. Der königliche Wissenschaftler gestikulierte wild und erst viel zu spät stellte das kleinere Monster fest, dass es sich um Gebärdensprache handelte. Nun, davon erzählte ihm niemand!  
Gaster, der mit genau dieser Hilflosigkeit rechnete, kicherte ausgelassen. Sans war sich sicher, dass sich sein neuer Chef über ihn lustig machte. Das fing ja wieder gut an…  
Die starke Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen begeisterte Gaster sondergleichen. Er spürte es vom ersten Augenblick an.

Sans erlernte diese spezielle Typologie in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit. Damit war er neben König Asgore der einzige in dieser Umgebung, der sich mit W.D. Gaster lückenlos unterhalten konnte. Somit passierte im Laufe der nächsten Monate das Unvermeidbare.  
Gaster empfand Sans als ausgesprochen verblüffend. Nicht nur, dass er ein Monster war, das mit nur einem Lebenspunkt und einem Verteidigungspunkt im Untergrund überleben konnte, dazu war das kleine Skelett herrlich clever und hinterlistig. Die Grenzen zwischen Faszination zu Hingabe zu Besessenheit waren in ihrem Fall fließend. Sans war völlig blind vor Liebe und Gasters Gier verlor sich im Fanatismus. Viel zu oft manipulierte der königliche Wissenschaftler seine Assistenten. Spielerisch. Es war so einfach. Und Sans tat gerne Dinge für Gaster. Viel zu gerne. Es war schön.  
Gemeinsam arbeiteten sie an Plänen, welche das größere Skelett schon lange verwirklichen wollte. Er würde den König stürzen. Einfach so. Niemand würde damit rechnen. Er würde Sans zum zweiten König machen und sie würden gemeinsam den Untergrund in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Da draußen liefen so unfassbar viele Testsubjekte rum. Er musste sie haben. Und Sans würde sie für ihn beschaffen.  
Über die Jahre zogen sie gemeinsam Sans‘ kleinen Bruder Papyrus auf. Ein störrisches kleines Kind, doch Gaster wusste ihn zurechtzuweisen. Es war idyllisch. Immer wenn die beiden Wissenschaftler gemeinsam in ihrem Bett lagen, starrte der Ältere verträumt auf seinen Assistenten. Gefangen von dem Gedanken irgendwann dessen Schädel zu knacken, um zu erforschen was sich darin für schöne Dinge abspielten.

Eines Tages, nachdem Gaster und Sans rausfanden, dass die Seelen der Menschen stark genug waren die Barriere zu zerstören, wollte der König Taten sprechen lassen. Er hatte die Information die er brauchte und es war ein zu hohes Risiko seinen bisherigen königlichen Wissenschaftler am Leben zu lassen. Asgore wusste nicht was das hochgewachsene Skelett genau tat und das machte ihn nervös. Es war sicherer das Problem bei der Wurzel zu packen.  
Da Gaster aber in weiser Voraussicht selber den einen oder anderen Handlanger nah an dem königlichen Ehepaar stationiert hatte, wusste er von der bevorstehenden Säuberungsaktion. Und er wäre nicht Dr. W.D. Gaster, wenn er nicht schon längst einen Notfallplan vorbereitet hätte.  
Sans versuchte es seinem Partner unter Tränen auszureden, doch es war alles berechnet.  
Die Kraft des Kernes würde eine Spalte in Raum und Zeit reißen. Seine Existenz würde ausgelöscht werden. Doch laut seinen Berechnungen würde es ihn nicht töten. Nein, er würde zurückkehren und hätte die Chance mit seinem heutigen Wissen einen Neuanfang zu starten. Dieser Fluchtplan wurde bereits vor der Erbauung des Kernes geschmiedet. Nur eine großzügige Energiequelle für alle. Es war so lustig.  
Gaster beruhigte Sans, er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie sich wiedersehen. Und dann sprang er.

Es gab einen seltsam verzerrten Ruck in der Geschichte der Zeit. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Gasters Berechnungen korrekt waren. Sein bisheriges Sein wurde in eine Art kosmische Energie aufgelöst und verstreut. Womit er nicht rechnete war die entstehende Zeitanomalie. Und auch nicht, dass es so schwer sein würde zurückzukehren. Er hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, natürlich. Notfalls würde er seine prekäre Lage einfach aussitzen. Es war schließlich nicht so, als wenn ihn die Zeit drängen würde.  
Stattdessen beobachtete Gaster die Geschehnisse. Und Sans. Er ließ Sans seit dem Sprung nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
Er beobachtete wie Papyrus ohne starke Hand zur Erziehung zu einem herrischen Sadisten heranwuchs. Das junge Skelett wusste es nicht besser. Gaster hatte niemals existiert. Papyrus konnte nicht wissen, dass sein großer Bruder das Eigentum eines anderen war. Und der kleine Papy sah so verspielt und glücklich aus, nachdem er sich austobte. Gaster lächelte in sich hinein. Possierlicher Racker.

So kam es, dass sich Gaster hier in diesem dunklen Raum befand. Und auch sonst überall war. Er beobachtete wie Sans weinte und verzweifelt um noch mehr bettelte. Er beobachtete wie sich Papyrus auf seinem älteren Bruder bewegte und gehässig lachte. Und er beobachtete, wie alles endete.  
Papyrus erhob sich und ließ den völlig verbrauchten Sans auf seiner Matratze liegen. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter genügte dem jüngeren Bruder als Siegesbeweis und er verließ das dunkle Zimmer.  
Sans hingegen versuchte wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Er rappelte sich auf und zog sich an der Wand in eine sitzende Position.  
Gaster sinnierte. Das kleine Monster sah so schön aus. Es war zu schade, dass der Wissenschaftler in diesem Zustand des Seins und des Nichtseins nichts empfinden konnte. Er spürte weder Berührungen, noch Wind oder Wärme. Es war etwas trostlos. Doch manchmal reichte es sich an geschehene Ereignisse und Gefühle zu erinnern. So wusste er noch, wie sich Sans anfühlen würde. Und wie er schmeckte. Gaster nahm sich vor, dass sobald er wieder einen Körper hatte, würde er seinen kleinen König wieder für sich beanspruchen. Allerdings hatte Papyrus da nur sehr wenig Mitspracherecht. Gaster freute sich auf die bevorstehende Diskussion mit dem jüngeren Bruder.

Sans wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und holte tief Luft.  
„Es tut mir leid…“, sprach er in die augenscheinliche Leere seines Zimmers.  
Da war sie wieder. Diese Verbundenheit. Gaster hatte sich nie zu erkennen gegeben, doch das kleine Skelett spürte seine Präsens.  
Eine von Gasters Händen wanderte wie von selbst an Sans‘ rechten Wangenknochen. Das jüngere Monster zuckte leicht, als wenn es sich erschrak.  
Oh, war seine Kraft heute so stark, dass er sich manifestieren konnte?  
Sans legte eine Hand auf den Handrücken seines ehemaligen Chefs. Und dann wurde Gaster sichtbar.  
Die Zeitstränge rissen an seiner instabilen Manifestation und gelegentlich verzerrten Teile seiner teerartigen Gestalt.  
Neue Tränen rollten über das Gesicht des jüngeren Skelettes und Sans drückte sich in die durchlöcherte Handfläche.  
„Oh scheiße…“, wimmerte das immer noch gänzlich entkleidete Monster. „Scheiße… I-Ich habe dich so vermisst! Verdammt…“, weinte es weiter.  
Gasters ausgefranstes Lächeln wurde größer. Seine Mundwinkel knackten bis weit über seine Schläfen hinaus auf. Sie sahen sich einfach viel zu selten persönlich.

Gasters andere Hand flog zu Sans‘ linken Wangenknochen, sodass er seinen Schädel in den Händen hielt. Schwarze Flüssigkeit tropfte aus dem Mund des Wissenschaftlers, direkt auf den Boden. Die Masse war zähflüssig und unheimlich. Doch Sans störte sich nicht daran. Voller Liebe und Sehnsucht starrt das kleine Skelett dem Wesen in seinem Zimmer in die aufgebrochenen Augenhöhlen.  
Ein weiteres Paar durchlöcherter Knochenhände erschien vor Gasters Brust und formten Zeichen.  
„Die Dunkelheit verschluckt mich, Sans…“, sprach der Wissenschaftler in Gebärdensprache. „Doch dich finde ich auch in der tiefsten Schwärze wieder.“  
„E-Es tut mir so leid…“, das Wimmern wollte kein Ende nehmen. „Das mit Papyrus… Es ist nicht…“  
Gaster legte sein zweites Paar Hände über das erste, als wenn es dem kleinen Skelett mehr Halt geben würde. Dieses wusste nicht was zu tun war und handelte instinktiv. Er tat einfach das, was sein kleiner Bruder ihm über die Jahre einprügelte: Sans nahm das zweite Paar Hände und führte sie zu seinen Rippen.  
Der Ältere von beiden fand es sehr amüsant. Wirklich, wirklich amüsant. Als Gaster belustigt den Kopf neigte, tropfte dickflüssige Schlacke aus den gebrochenen Stellen seines Schädels. Spielereich streichelte der Wissenschaftler die einzelnen Rippen seines Gegenübers. Gaster selber spürt nichts davon, doch Sans schnurrte zustimmend. Faszinierend. Vielleicht war diese Reaktion auch erlerntes Verhalten. Es inspirierte den ehemaligen königlichen Wissenschaftler zu zukünftigen Verhaltensforschungen.

Zwei weitere Knochenhände tauchten aus dem Nichts auf und Gaster sorgte mit dem ersten Paar dafür, dass Sans ihn ansah.  
„Du musst weiter an der Maschine arbeiten.“, sprach er mit den Händen.  
„Die Maschine…“, murmelte Sans von den Berührungen leicht betäubt.  
„Die Maschine wird mich wieder zurückholen. Das möchtest du doch, oder?“  
„J-Ja! Ja, natürlich möchte ich das! Ich vermisse dich so sehr…“, und die Tränen liefen wieder.  
„Es ist wichtig, dass du deine Arbeit beendest.“  
„I-Ich habe es versucht! Wirklich! Aber es ist so schwer, ohne dass Papyrus etwas merkt!“  
„Vielleicht willst du auch gar nicht, dass wir wieder vereint sind…“, Gaster neigte seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite und mehr Flüssigkeit tropfte auf den dreckigen Teppich.  
„W-Was?? N-Nein! B-Bitte! Denk sowas nicht von mir!“  
Gaster streichelte Sans Wangen zärtlich und hinterließ dickflüssige, schwarze Spuren auf seinen weißen Knochen. Ja, Sans würde die Arbeit an der Maschine wieder aufnehmen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Er war so ein braver Junge.  
Langsam verblasste Gasters Gestalt und auch seine Berührungen waren nicht mehr zu spüren. Panik ergriff das kleinere Monster und es versuchte den teerartigen Körper seines Geliebten zu greifen. Doch dort war nur Leere.  
„Geh nicht!“, flehte Sans bitterlich. „Bitte!“  
„Denk an die Maschine, Sans. Wir sehen uns wieder. Bald.“  
Mit diesen Worten war der Wissenschaftler verschwunden. Es kostete zu viel Kraft diese Form aufrecht zu halten und dieses Treffen war deutlich länger als ihre letzten.

Sans fühlte sich schrecklich leer und verloren. Es zerriss seine Seele jedes Mal aufs Neue.  
Er würde irgendwie weiter an der Maschine arbeiten. Er wusste noch nicht wie, mit zwei Jobs, dem Training, den Fallen, dem Haushalt und Papyrus. Aber er musste es irgendwie schaffen. Und er würde es irgendwie schaffen!  
Das kleine Skelett fiel auf die Matratze und weinte qualvoll in sein Kopfkissen.  
Gaster hingegen beobachtete Sans weiter. Es war erstaunlich wie viel Überzeugungskraft diese kleinen Besuche hatten. Bald würden seine Pläne aufgehen. Und Sans… Nun, er war schlicht… Faszinierend.

**Author's Note:**

> http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/


End file.
